I'll Always By Your Side
by yakyuubaka
Summary: Salahkah bila seorang Baragaki jatuh cinta?


**Disclaimed:**

**Gintama : Sorachi Hideaki-sensei**

**I'll Always By Your Side : yakyuubaka**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, gagal humor, dsb.**

* * *

Dia yang selalu melewati akar akar lebat itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.  
Dia yang selalu menghabisi lawannya tanpa perasaan bersalah.  
Dialah sang BARAGAKI.

* * *

"Ah, ohayou omaetachi" terdengar suara seorang pria pertengahan usia 20 tahun itu memasuki ruang kelas yang ramai. Pria berjas putih dengan rambut perak keriting alami dan kacamata yang menyantol diatas batang hidungnya.

Ya, dialah Ginpachi-sensei, wali kelas 3-Z, Gintama Academy.

"Hari ini ada murid baru.." suara Ginpachi-sensei terdengar tak acuh seperti biasa. Setelah mendengar itu kelas menjadi hening tanpa suara.

"Oy, silahkan masuk kau bocah"

Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda berambut hijau pekat, membuatnya terlihat seperti berwarna hitam. Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi.

"Dia adalah teman baru kalian, Hijikata Toushirou. Bersikaplah baik padanya, agar tidak ada masalah dan aku tidak perlu keruang nenek tua kepala sekolah yang selalu rewel itu" Ginpachi-sensei dengan malas menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong disebelah seorang gadis berambut coklat muda.

"Kau.. duduklah disana.." Lalu Ginpachi-sensei menatap gadis disebelah bangku kosong itu dengan tatapan 'mata-ikan-matinya' itu

"Mitsuba, tolong kau antar dia untuk berkeliling sekolah nanti saat istirahat ya. Kupercayakan dia padamu" setelah mengatakan itu Ginpachi-sensei membalikan badannya menatap kepapan tulis dan kembali menatap murid muridnya sesaat.

"Semalam aku kurang tidur jadi kalian belajar sendiri saja. Jangan ganggu aku." Pria pemalas itu menguap lalu duduk di mejanya dan tertidur pulas.

Hijikata duduk didekat jendela, barisan bangku paling belakang disebelah kiri gadis yang bernama Mitsuba itu.

"Aku Okita Mitsuba" sapa gadis itu lembut "yoroshiku-onegaisimasu, Hijikata-san"

Hijikata menatap gadis itu sesaat, seketika wajahnya merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Takut bila gadis dihadapannya itu melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"T-toushirou saja" ujarnya agak terbata, masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Baiklah, Toushirou-san" kini gadis bermata coklat kemerahan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Heh.. Heh.. Ternyata sudah ada yang mulai dekat ya -aru" gadis berkacamata bulat didepan Mitsuba memutarbalikan badannya, menghadap kebelakan sambil memperhatikan Mitsuba dan Hijikata.

"Kagura-chan, jangan begitu" kali ini pria berkacamata di depan Hijikata yang berbalik

"Tapi Shinpachi, bila mereka dekat lebih cepat, bagian kita untuk nongol di fanfic ini tidak ada -aru, aku tidak mau. Pemeran utama di Gintama itu kan Gin-chan, kau, dan aku -aru yo"

"K-kagura-chan, ini fanfic bukan anime ataupun manga loh" pria yang dikenal sebagai Tsukkomi itu menyahuti Kagura

"Tapi tetap saja pemeran utama Gintama itu kita bertiga -aru."

"Sudahlah, Kagura-chan, Shin-chan.. Jangan bertengkar" kali ini terdengar suara lembut milik ketua kelas, Otae-san

"Lagi pula si pemeran utama juga tidak memenuhi perannya" Otae melihat kearah Ginpachi-sensei yang tertidur pulas.

"Woi, woi, lu semua udah napa ngeganggunya. Kapan gue deket ama Mitsuba-nya coba kalo diganggu terus?" Gerutu Hijikata pada orang orang yang mulai berkerumun didekatnya dan Mitsuba.

"Mou yo, Toushirou-san~ mereka hanya ingin dekat denganmu" Mitsuba mencoba menenangkan Hijikata.

"Bagaimana bila kalian memperkenalkan diri pada Toushirou-san? Sekalian memperkenalkan diri pada pembaca juga?" Usul Mitsuba pada teman temannya

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Boku wa Shimura Shinpachi desu!" Pria berkacamata yang duduk didepan Hijikata tadi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalau aku, Kagura -aru" kini gantian gadis berambut oranye yang di cepol dua kiri dan kanan yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Shimura Tae, Kakaknya Shinpachi. Dan orang orang biasanya memanggilku Otae" gadis dengan high-ponytail, berparas cantik, dan nada suara yang lembut melanjutkan.

"Ore Yagyuu Kyuubei" gadis disebelah Otae dengan mata kirinya yang tertutup eyepatch mulai bersuara.

"Ah! Ore wa Isao Kondo desu! Tapi semua orang memanggilku Gorilla Stalker! DAN AKU ADALAH STALKERNYA TAE-SAAAAN! JADI JANGAN PERNAH BERANI MENDEKATINYA!" Si Gorilla dengan rambut merah legam yang terlihat seperti hitam itu mendekati Otae dan mencoba memeluk gadis itu, namun dengan cepat Otae menghindar sehingga si Gorilla terjatuh, lalu Otae dengan Kyuubei mulai menginjak injak si Gorilla.

'Apa-apaan Gorilla itu?!' Gerutu Hijikata dalam hati.

Seorang pria berambut panjang yang terlihat tak acuh itu menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ore wa Katsura Kotaro da!" Tampangnya yang kalem dan sorot matanya yang tajam membuatnya terlihat tampan, namun bodoh.

Seorang pria yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Mitsuba, mendekati Mitsuba lalu menyenderkan lengan kanannya diatas bahu kiri milik Mitsuba

"ore Sougo, Okita Sougo." Tatapan mata tajamnya itu melekat pada Hijikata, membuat Hijikata merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

... Hening beberapa saat

"Aaah~! Ketika melihat Ginpachi-sensei yang sedang tertidur memang membuatku ingin menjadi bantalnya~! Ditiduri, menjadi tumpuhan bagi kepalanya! Kyaaa~!" Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut ungu itu mulai bermain main dengan Ginpachi-sensei yang tertidur.

"Hoy, kono yarou! Jangan bermain main dengannya!" Kali ini gadis dengan rambut coklat muda kekuningan yang dijepit keatas menendang si rambut ungu hingga terjatuh. Dan merekapun bertengkar layaknya para gadis yang suka main bully bully an. Bukan jambak jambakan atau tampar menampar, melainkan menendang, menonjok, hingga mengeluarkan benda benda tajam.

"ah, dia Tsukuyo, dan yang berambut ungu itu Ayame Sarutobi-san panggilannya Sa-chan" Mitsuba memperkenalkan kedua gadis yang sedang asik berantem itu.

"Nah, kalau yang itu Sagaru Yamazaki-san" Mitsuba menunjuk seorang pria dengan kaos putih biru (cosplay Ryoma Echizen) yang memegang raket badminton dan bergaya seakan akan sedang bermain badminton.

Lalu setelah perkenalan itu kelas kembali ramai dengan kesibukan para murid.

.

.

Jam ketiga pun dimulai. Kini pelajaran Matematika. Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan bagi seluruh murid.

"Gabisa nerima kenyataan banget sih.. Udah bagus bagus itu jam dibuat jadi lingkaran. Ngapain harus diitung sisi sisinya lagi sih? Ngerepotin aja" Gerutu Hijikata pelan, berharap tak seorangpun mendengar suaranya.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa pelan, Hijikata menengok kearah kanannya, dan ia mendapati Mitsuba sedang tertawa pelan sambil melirik kearahnya. Hijikata membuang wajahnya kearah buku, berpura-pura fokus kepelajaran. Sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat Mitsuba yang kini memang benar benar terfokus kepelajaran.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Otae, Kyuubei, dan Kagura mengajak Mitsuba untuk memakan bekal mereka bersama di atap.

"Ah maaf, tapi aku harus mengantar Toushirou-san untuk mengelilingi sekolah" tolak Mitsuba halus.

Otae, Kyuubei, dan Kagura saling pandang, lalu tersenyum (menyeringai lebih tepatnya). Lalu mereka bertiga meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi. Kini hanya tertinggal Hijikata dan Mitsuba.

"Toushirou-san, aku akan mengantarmu untuk keliling sekolah. Mari~" Mitsuba mulai berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Hijikata.

Mereka melewati lab IPA, perpustakaan, ruang ruang kelas, lapangan, kantin, atap sekolah, dan Mitsuba juga memberitahu Hijikata tentang klub klub yang ada di Gintama Academy.

.

.

Pelajran kosong, jadi seluruh murid bebas melakukan apa yang mereka suka. Hijikata mengambil roti yakisoba yang ada dikantongnya. Menuangkan mayonaise diatas roti itu.

'krauuukk' tiba tiba saja terdengar suara perut keroncongan dari sebelah kanannya. Ia melihat Mitsuba tergeletak lemas diatas mejanya.

"Oi.. oi..." Hijikata sedikit mengguncang pundak Mitsuba khawatir.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan kearah Hijikata. Hijikata menyodorkan roti yakisoba pada gadis itu tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun, menatap lurus kedepan kelas.

"U-untukmu.. Tadi aku membelinya waktu dikantin" Mitsuba menatap Hijikata bingung, dan juga malu, karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa suara perutnya itu sampai terdengar oleh pria yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ambil saja, aku tahu karna kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling tadi kau belum makan kan?" Hijikata masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan banyak mayo disana"

Mitsuba tersenyum lembut, ia mengambil roti yakisoba itu lalu memotongnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Douzo~ kau juga belum makan kan tadi?" Mitsuba memberikan potongan roti yakisoba yang ada ditangan kanannya pada Hijikata.

Hijikata menatap gadis itu diam, lalu mengambil roti yang sudah Mitsuba belah itu. "D-doumo.." ujarnya agak kaku. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah. Mitsuba berjalan dengan Sougo dan Gorilla. Rumah mereka searah.

"Aneue, aku tidak percaya pada pria itu.. Bagaimana bila dia melakukan hal yang tidak tidak padamu?" Sougo memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Hm? Toushirou-san maksudmu, Sou-chan? Aku percaya kepadanya kok, lagipula bila terjadi sesuatu, kan ada Sou-chan yang akan melindungiku.." Mitsuba lalu merangkul adik tersayangnya itu dari belakang sambil berjalan.

Gorilla berjalan dibelakang mereka. Seperti kambing congek yang gak dianggap oleh kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Hijikata yang hanya berada beberapa meter dibelakang mereka.

Hijikata hanya mengikuti mereka dalam diam. 'Seperti stalker saja rasanya' gumamnya dalam hati.

Hijikata melihat Mitsuba dan Sougo memasuki sebuah rumah besar, peninggalan mendiang orang tuanya mungkin. Dan disusul oleh si Gorilla yang memasuki sebuah dojo disebrang rumah Mitsuba. 'Oh, jadi ini tempat tinggalnnya' lalu Hijikata melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sebuah apartemen kecil yang berbeda beberapa blok dari kedua rumah besar tadi.

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Note : **Ossu ini ff pertama saya di Fandom ini, sekaligus ff pertama yang saya upload ke ffn. Jadi maklum lah, masih nyubi (?)

Berhubung daya khayal Bakacchi (panggil saja begitu) tinggi, terlalu mencintai pair hijimitsu, dan tidak menerima keadaan bila Mitsuba sudah meninggal, jadi saya menciptakan ff ini.


End file.
